


Vlad Science

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Horror, Daddykink, Gaslighting, HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, Illustrated, M/M, S2 E17 Kindred Spirits, cloning, yandere!vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: All Vlad wants is the love of his perfect half-ghost son, and he'll watch as many clones dissolve into ectoplasm as it takes to get it.





	Vlad Science

When Danny came to, he was in what could only be called a bondage cube. Oh right. Vlad had gotten serious, and Danielle, his “cousin,” had helped him. And now she was nowhere to be seen, and Vlad was doing something on a computer display with his back to him. Danny wasn’t the type to give up without a fight, but captured and unable to use his powers like this… Well, things were looking pretty bad for the hero of Amity Park. “Alright, Plasmius, what is it _this_ time,” he said, trying his best to sound like his usual dismissive self.

“Ah, my dear boy, you’re awake,” Vlad said, turning to smirk down at him. “You see, I need your help for a little project of mine. Or to be more precise, I need your DNA.”

Okay, that _couldn’t_ be good. “My DNA? What the heck are you…” Danny began, only to trail off as he saw what was on the screens. It was him. Lots and lots of videos of him. A real nice collection of stalker footage. A chill ran down his spine, one far worse than his usual ghost sense. “…do you not _know_ how crazy you look doing crap like this, or do you just not care?”

“Genius is never appreciated in its own time,” Vlad hmphed. “I’d never expect a child like you to understand.”

“Man, I don’t _want_ to understand.”

“You’re so committed to seeing me as the villain,” Vlad continued, pressing a button on the display and bringing forth a giant containment tube in a cloud of smoke. There was something, no, some _one_ in it, and the more the smoke cleared and the more visible the person’s features became, the more Danny shivered. “All I ever wanted was love, you know.”

“You…you _cloned_ me.”

“That’s right, Daniel,” Vlad said, stroking the face of the unconscious Danny in the test tube with strange tenderness. “I cloned you. Quite a few times, as a matter of fact. And now I’m finally going to get my hands on your mid-morph DNA; the final ingredient I need to stabilize my perfect half-ghost son.”

Danny thought he’d be sick. Yeah, sure, he knew Vlad wanted to adopt him or whatever, but this was just… “N-no, you’re not,” he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “You can’t make me, I don’t want your, your _love_.”

“Oh, I know,” Vlad said, turning back to him, something cold and mocking in his eyes. “And that’s why I’m making myself a Daniel that will.”

“…there is something _seriously_ wrong with you.”

“That’s enough, boy,” Vlad said, knotting his fingers in Danny’s hair and jerking his head up to meet his eyes. “Since none of the other clones have been any use, and that girl Danielle is nowhere to be found…” He smirked, mocking red eyes staring straight into terrified blue. “If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself.”

Danny barely had time to be afraid before Vlad entered him.

. . .

Danny was too dazed to think as Vlad left his body. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but he was in the tube, manacled, spectral. Just the way Vlad had wanted him. He was vaguely aware that he’d lost, watching the man do something on the computer display, watching his clone start to stir across from him. “…well?” he asked, when he had the strength to speak again. “You got what you wanted, so let me go already. Have fun with your freaky clone son.”

“Oh, we’re going to have fun, alright,” Vlad said, shooting Danny a glance that made him want to claw his skin off. “Lots and lots of fun.”

…no way. No way, not even Vlad could be _that_ messed up, he was still in love with Maddie, he kept calling the clone his _son_ for goodness sakes, he _couldn’t_ …!

“…h-hey, Vlad…?” Danny asked, voice shaking, as the test tube across from him slowly began to open. “When…when you said love… You meant, like, family…right…?”

Vlad was a shadow wreathed in smoke, and when he smiled, Danny had never been so scared in his life. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

The clone’s eyes opened luminous green, staring vacantly at Danny, then at Vlad. “…Daddy?” he said, and Danny shuddered at the sound of his own voice.

“That’s right, son,” Vlad said, reaching up to help the clone out of the tube. “It’s your daddy.”

The clone took Vlad’s hand and stepped down, only to gasp softly as his legs gave out under him and he fell into the man’s arms, clinging to his suit.

“Daniel, you sweet creature,” Vlad said fondly, scooping the clone up in his arms and settling him on the edge of the examination table, stroking the boy’s hair. “Do you love daddy?”

The clone nodded, smiling adoringly up at Vlad.

“And do you want daddy to love you?” the man continued, caressing his face.

Once more, the clone nodded, leaning into the touch.

“That’s my boy,” Vlad said, looking Danny dead in the eye as he kissed his clone.

Danny felt sick. He felt seriously physically ill; the only thing keeping him from throwing up was the knowledge that he’d be stuck in the tube with it. This was… There wasn’t even a word for how incredibly messed up this was. This was a nightmare, too bizarre and too awful to be real. Right, right, that had to be it, because how else could he be here, helpless to do anything but watch his clone cling to Vlad and moan into his kisses?

“…stop it,” Danny whispered as Vlad unzipped the clone’s jumpsuit and pulled it down to the waist, drawing soft pleasured noises from the boy as he kissed down his chest. “Stop it,” Danny said as the jumpsuit was pulled off the rest of the way and tossed aside, the clone blushing and squirming bashfully as his legs were spread. He moaned as Vlad traced fingers over his already straining erection, kissed it, took it in his mouth, and Danny screamed “stop it, _stop it_ , _STOP IT…!_ ”

They turned to look at him; Vlad amused, the clone vaguely puzzled. “Do you want me to stop, my dearest?” Vlad asked, not taking his eyes off Danny.

The clone shook his head no.

“You…you can’t be serious…!” Danny cried, struggling against his manacles. “He’s a dirty old man, how the heck can you be enjoying this!?”

“…I love Daddy,” the clone said with a soft, shy smile.

“Oh, you really are my perfect son,” Vlad murmured, drawing him into a deep kiss. “Didn’t I tell you, Fenton? This Daniel, _my_ Daniel, wants my love.” He turned back to the clone, stroking his face, smiling tenderly at him. “And I do love you, my sweet. More than anything.”

The clone smiled back, wrapping his arms around Vlad’s neck and kissing him, wrapping his legs around Vlad’s waist and grinding against him, and Danny couldn’t look away. “…why…?” he asked as the clone moaned, back arching ecstatically as Vlad touched him, pulling lube from somewhere and slipping fingers inside. “Why are you making me watch this…!?”

Vlad looked up from his place atop the clone, continuing to stretch and tease him even as he did so. “What, aren’t you enjoying the show?” he asked, voice mocking. “You certainly look as though you are.”

Danny opened his mouth to say no, of course he wasn’t, only to realize he was hard. He hadn’t even noticed. The manacles rattled as he tried to cover himself, only to come up short. As though this wasn’t all awful and humiliating enough already, his raging erection was in full view, framed nicely by the tube. He wished he was dead.

“…what’s -ah!- wrong…?” the clone asked, green eyes clouded with pleasure as they met Danny’s. “…do you want Daddy to love you too…?”

“Now there’s an idea…” Vlad murmured, drawing more moans from the clone as he added another finger. “Come now, Fenton, there’s plenty to go around.”

Danny shook his head, slowly at first, then more and more desperately. “…no! I don’t want that, of course I don’t, what the hell is _wrong_ with you!?” He might be harder than he’d ever been in his life, but that didn’t mean he wanted any of this! He turned to the clone, pleading, “hey, you, let me out, please!”

The clone’s brow furrowed in confusion, only for him to let out a long cry as Vlad moved his fingers inside him again. “Don’t listen to him, my pet,” the man murmured, never taking his eyes off Danny’s. “Just focus on daddy.”

The clone started to say something before dissolving into a moan as Vlad kissed him, removing his fingers and taking out his cock, spreading the clone’s legs, positioning them so Danny could see every awful sordid detail. “Relax, now,” Vlad murmured, caressing the clone’s face with such tenderness. “Daddy’s going to make you his.”

The clone spread his legs wider, staring up at Vlad through lust-clouded eyes. “Hurry…”

Danny didn’t want to see Vlad push inside, slowly, lovingly, didn’t want to see the way the clone’s back arched and his cock twitched, pulling him closer with arms and legs, but he couldn’t look away, and even if he could have, it wouldn’t have stopped him from hearing Vlad’s words of praise through ragged breaths, or the clone’s ecstatic moans of “Daddy, Daddy…!” It was messed up, it was so incredibly beyond messed up, and Danny was so hard it hurt, too horny to think as he leaned forward against his shackles to rub up against the front of the tube, desperate for any kind of friction.

“I… I feel weird…” the clone gasped suddenly, eyes wide and afraid. “Daddy…”

“Shh, my love, it’s alright,” Vlad said, still thrusting every bit as hard as before. “It means you’re about to come.”

The clone shook his head. “N-no, that’s not… Aaah!” He held up a hand dripping with ectoplasm, soft and ill-defined around the edges. “I… I’m melting…?” The clone stared at his hand, breath starting to come quick and panicky. “…I’m scared, Daddy, help me, I’m scared–”

“It’s _alright_ ,” Vlad repeated, gripping him tight by the hips even as his fingers started to sink into the dissolving flesh. “Just focus on holding yourself together.”

“I can’t!” the clone cried, tears in his eyes, blurring into ectoplasm wherever he touched the table. “Daddy, please…!”

“Oh, be quiet!” Vlad snapped, covering the clone’s mouth with a hand as he continued to thrust, faster and harder than ever. “I’m almost there…”

The clone struggled under Vlad with arms and legs that dissolved as they made contact, terrified whimpers still audible through the man’s fingers, until he was just a torso in a puddle of slime, and then barely even that. Vlad gave a final groan, white mixing with green, panting for breath over the remains of his “son.”

Danny couldn’t stop shaking. He couldn’t breathe. Any kind of arousal he’d had before was long gone. He could barely even process what he’d just seen, except to be completely and utterly terrified.

Vlad sighed, climbing down from the examination table, neatening his suit, giving the remains a disgusted look. “Well, back to the drawing board,” he muttered. “A pity. I really thought that one would be stable.” He turned back to Danny, a gentle, apologetic smile on his face. “I am _so_ sorry you had to see that, little badger,” he said. There were still bits of ectoplasm on his suit, his hands. “But you understand, don’t you? They’ve all been nothing more than imitations.” He put a hand up against the tube as though to stroke Danny’s face. “But you, Daniel… I’d be able to love _you_ properly.”

Danny couldn’t respond. He was frozen, paralyzed. Even when the shackles released and the tube opened, he could do nothing but stand there, mutely shaking, until Vlad took his hand.

“Don’t touch me!” he screamed, slapping the hand away only for the man to grip him tight around the wrist, “don’t touch me don’t touch me _don’t touch me!!_ ” But he was helpless to resist as he was flung onto the examination table and pinned down, Vlad still smiling as he gazed down on him. Danny could feel the faint sticky warmth of ectoplasm under his back. He thought he’d be sick.

“It’s alright, Daniel, my only,” Vlad murmured, smearing Danny’s face with ectoplasm as he caressed his cheek. “I just want to make you mine.”

“I don’t _want_ to be yours…!” Danny said, jerking away from his touch, only to gag and choke as sticky fingers were forced inside his mouth.

“He loved me, you know,” Vlad said, shifting to embrace Danny. “Can’t you taste it?”

It tasted like sex and death and if Danny wasn’t already on his back he would have collapsed from the sheer dizzying nausea of it. He didn’t have the strength or the will to fight as Vlad kissed and bit at his neck. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, eyes wide and vacant, shivering, and hope against hope that Vlad would spare him.

“He was you, Daniel,” Vlad murmured in between kisses. “He loved me because you love me. You just haven’t realized it yet.” He took his hand out of Danny’s mouth to cup him behind the head and kiss him hard, violating the boy’s mouth with his tongue. “I don’t need to force you, because sooner or later you’ll come to me on your own.” He moved off the table, looking down at Danny with a soft smile. “I’ll be waiting for you, my love.”

It was a moment before Danny returned to his senses enough to realize he’d been let go. The instant he did he ran like a scared rabbit, not stopping or slowing until he was back home, in his room, with the sheets pulled over his head. He’d gone incorporeal, but he could still feel the ectoplasm clinging to him like phantom hands, trying to drag him back there.

“You’re wrong,” he muttered to himself. “I hate you.”

But as he fell asleep, all Danny could see was the clone’s face, _his_ face, staring at Vlad with such love.


End file.
